


The Business Of Pleasure

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, M/M, Mentions others, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Even though Sebastian hadn’t been with the escort agency anywhere near as long as Nico, he already knew who he was. He was rumored to have some very rich and powerful clients, and had more or less requested Seb specifically when one of his regulars asked for two escorts.





	The Business Of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a prompt from the lovely SisuF1: "I wish you would write a fic about Nico and Seb being very, very expensive escorts ;)" - Thank you very much for the ask! I aim to please. :)  
> Might I also add that it feels good to write a bit again? I needed the push. Thank you. :)
> 
> Rated mature for theme and a bit of swearing!

Sebastian checked the number on the door again before knocking. The building wasn’t what he’d been expecting at all. The corridor was well-lit and decorated in white and silver gray tones, there was artwork on the walls and there was wall-to-wall carpeting, meaning his footsteps were completely silent. Everything was very classy. He supposed that if you did well enough in this business, you could afford an apartment in a place like this. Or someone would make sure you did.

He’d gotten into the business because he desperately needed money and a job he could do while still staying in school. First it had just been anonymous webcam-shows online and then, through that, he had been offered enough for other services that he couldn’t justify saying no. The sex wasn’t a problem; he was secure enough in himself to not feel too bad about it, but he didn’t want anybody finding out. He always used a fake name, he always worked far enough away from home, and now that he had been picked up by the agency, his clients had gotten upscale enough that he felt sure nobody would talk. The requirements were different than for the cam-shows, but Seb was good at what he did and had worked his way up quickly. He wondered how much he’d have to work to keep up with the payments on a place like this though. Right now he could afford working just once or twice a week most of the time, and he usually had money to spend after his bills were paid.

The door opened and he was face to face with a young man with blond hair, just long enough to be tucked behind his ears. He was in a blue dress shirt and nice, but casual jeans.

“Nico?” Sebastian asked. Even though he hadn’t been with the agency anywhere near as long as Nico, he already knew who he was. Everybody with the agency knew who he was, even though most people knew him by his working name, Eric. He was rumored to have some very rich and powerful clients, and was paid very well in part because he was good at his job, but also because he was very discreet.

“Come in,” Nico said with a smile, stepping aside and letting Seb in. He led him to sit down in the living room and went over to a little cabinet. “Drink?”

“No thanks.”

“Oh come on, just a small one,” Nico said, putting down two glasses. “I hope whiskey is okay?”

Sebastian didn’t protest, accepting the drink and looking at Nico as he sat down opposite him.

“So, you haven’t worked with anyone before?” Nico asked. Sebastian shook his head. No, he’d been working alone, but apparently Nico had more or less requested him specifically when he’d gotten a client who asked for two escorts.

“And you haven’t done parties before, right?” Nico leaned back, crossing his legs and looking very comfortable. It struck Seb that he looked like he belonged in the fancy apartment. He shook his head again, sipping his drink.

“You’ll be fine, you know, there’s nothing to worry about. They’re good guys.”

“Your regulars?”

“I have met a few of them before, yeah. And Jenson’s a regular.”

Sebastian knew Jenson was the one who was paying for their company for the evening, he had memorized the details he’d been given. He took great pride in his good memory; it made the clients comfortable when he cared and remembered things about them.

“Do you use your real name?” he asked, and Nico nodded.

“What does he expect?”

Nico laughed a little, a light, relaxed laugh.

“He expects exactly what they said: some company, some conversation, and to show off a little to his friends, you know?”

“Sex?”

Nico gave him a shrug and a smile.

“Probably, at the end of the night.” He took a sip from his glass. “He’s good, don’t worry about it.”

Sebastian had been around long enough to understand that “good” wasn’t a comment on the client’s performance, but rather meant that he wasn’t going to ask for anything too strange, or dangerous. He nodded. Nico sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

“Do you have any other jacket?” Nico asked, nodding towards the hall where Sebastian had hung his light gray jacket.

“No?”

“Hm. You can borrow one of mine.” He put his glass down and got up, heading for another room. Sebastian hurried after, suddenly nervous. He didn’t want to screw up his first big engagement.

“Is it not good enough? I thought they said casual suit?”

“Yeah, it’s good, but I think it can be perfect, yeah?”

He had led them into the bedroom and slid open a door, revealing several suits and shirts on hangers. Sebastian looked around curiously. The room felt smaller than it actually was, he realized, because of the huge bed in the middle of it. The walls were lined with wardrobes and the bedside table was neat; an alarm clock, an empty glass, and a book. The room felt well-kept, if a little impersonal, like something out of a catalogue.

“Try this,” Nico said, handing over a dark blue jacket. It looked a lot pricier than the one Sebastian had brought, and it fit well when he tried it on. Nico nodded to himself, looking satisfied.

“We also need to fix one thing before we go...” he continued, heading out of the room. Sebastian followed. Nico headed into the bathroom and grabbed something off the shelf. He turned back to Sebastian rubbing his hands together.

“Come here.”

He stuck his hands into Sebastian’s hair and started working gel into it, styling it up a little. When he considered himself done, he took a step back and admired his handiwork.

“Much better.”

Sebastian looked in the mirror. He looked like a rich college brat.

 

Nico moved comfortably through the lobby of the hotel, heading for the elevators like he had been there plenty of times before. Sebastian tailed after him, feeling a bit lost and trying to take it all in. The place was high-end, bright and clean and Seb couldn’t help but stare when he saw that the elevator had glass walls and overlooked a seating-area with an indoor waterfall and a little pond.

“It’s... very nice,” Seb said, feeling all the more out of place as they walked down another corridor. He’d been with clients both in their fancy homes and at nice hotels before, but never this nice. While Sebastian knew very well that some of his allure was his ability to appear wide-eyed and awed in the presence of his clients, in this case it would be a lot less of an act.

“Don’t worry about it, just be yourself,” Nico said, knocking on a door at the end of the corridor. He leaned casually against the wall while waiting for the door to open, looking at Sebastian. “You’re adorable. He’s going to love you,” he said with a little smirk, and before Sebastian could say anything back the door was opening.

“Mark!” Nico greeted happily, giving the man who had opened the door a big hug. “I didn’t know you would be here.”

“Stuffy conference all day and then Jense invites me to drinks on him at a private event? ’course I’m here, mate!”

Sebastian gave the man a quick once-over. Expensive suit, expensive watch, pricey shoes, probably a real gold tie-clip, and definitely a real gold ring in one ear. Tall, tan, and fit – obviously he afforded time at a nice gym somewhere. Immaculate nails and not a hair out of place, it all indicated a man who took care of his appearance. Still, the way he talked was pretty casual, and he put his arm around Nico’s shoulders like he knew him well.

“And this is..?” Mark asked.

“Sebastian, a friend of mine,” Nico introduced and Mark shook Seb’s hand, giving him a similar look up and down as Seb had given him earlier. He gave Seb a little smile before turning back to Nico.

“I’m guessing you haven’t changed your mind about cricket?”

Nico laughed another of his light, open laughs. Sebastian wasn’t one to comment on a colleague’s skill, but Nico was either honestly happy or really good at faking it.

“Sorry, but no. But your guys did well in the Tour de France, I saw that!”

They delved into a discussion about cycling and for a moment, Sebastian felt a little bit lost. Looking past Mark and Nico, he saw men and women dotted about the room. They were all dressed nicely and the atmosphere was definitely that of classy mingling; nobody seemed overly tipsy and there was music playing low enough that conversations could be carried without raising one’s voice. There was a table with glasses of what he suspected was wine lined up, and with a quick check to ensure he followed etiquette when it came to his shoes (which apparently meant keeping them on), Sebastian walked past Nico and Mark and went to get a drink. He had only just picked a glass when someone appeared next to him.

“Are you Nico’s friend?”

Sebastian turned. It was another man in an impeccable suit. He smiled politely as he set his empty glass down and took another.

“Yeah, hi. I’m Sebastian.” He held out his hand and the other man shook it, his eyes scanning over Sebastian once before looking more closely at his face.

“You look absolutely _delicious_ ,” he said, his smile widening when Sebastian looked a little taken aback. “I’m Jenson.”

“Oh! Oh, right! I’m sorry, I hadn’t... seen you before,” Sebastian squeezed his hand one more time, hoping he didn’t look as surprised as he felt.

Nico hadn’t described Jenson, other than him being “a regular”, and Sebastian hadn’t been expecting the man standing before him. First of all, Jenson was younger than he’d thought. He’d been mentally picturing him as an older, gray-haired business type, possibly a little overweight, very busy and very rich. The man in front of him was probably in his early thirties at most, and in no way overweight or graying. He definitely had money though. His charcoal gray suit had obviously been tailored for him since it fit him like a glove despite his quite broad shoulders, and Sebastian quickly ticked off several more little signs of a very well-off client, like he had done with Mark. He realized that while Mark wore his suit well Jenson seemed more comfortable, like he was more used to being dressed this way. He also realized several of the others were keeping an eye on them, and it definitely wasn’t because of him. Jenson was in control of the room.

“No I expect you hadn’t,” he said, letting go of Sebastian’s hand. “Well I know a little bit about you from Nico, and he did say you were pretty, but I expect there’s still plenty to see.” He gave Sebastian a wink, and then straightened up.

“But there’s really only one important question for tonight,” he said, adjusting one of his cufflinks. Sebastian took a sip of his wine. “Who are you supporting in the cup?”

“The... the cup?”

“The world cup!”

Sebastian smiled incredulously as Jenson broke into a grin again. “I have to say Germany, sir.”

“Oh come on,” Jenson said, shaking his head. “Brazil are pretty much a cert, but I still like England’s chances and–” he broke off, looking serious again. “You don’t like cricket, do you?”

“No, sir, but I’ve never really seen it.”

“Good. Let me introduce you around. And call me Jenson, please.”

 

The night passed without incident and Sebastian had to admit he actually had quite a good time. It was pretty similar to working with a client alone, and so far it was exactly like the agency had described the job to him: company and conversation. He and Nico both said they were students when asked, and Sebastian knew it was true in his own case but wasn’t sure about Nico. They both sipped their drinks slowly and stayed near Jenson, who gladly introduced them to people and seemed to almost be displaying them, always with an arm around either’s shoulder or holding on to a hand like he wanted there to be no doubt that they were both with him. When they found themselves alone for a minute, Seb asked Nico if Jenson did these kinds of things often.

“Not often, but yeah, sometimes,” he shrugged.

“Why though?”

Nico looked amused and glanced around, making sure nobody was listening before he answered.

“Because he’s used to the best, and he likes showing off a little, you know?” He leaned in a little and lowered his voice. “Also, he likes that it makes some of the snobby people shocked.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

“They know?”

“No no,” Nico dismissed, “but we are young, and pretty, and clever, you know? And there are two of us, it’s all a bit shocking to them, and he likes that.” He sipped his drink, looking smug. “The ones who do not know are shocked because of how we look, and the ones who _do_ know are impressed and a bit shocked that he dares to do it.”

Sebastian glanced at the people in the room again. A lot of the guests had left now and the mood was even less guarded than it had been when they arrived. These were the people who obviously knew each other a little bit better.

“He’s funny like that,” Nico said, taking Sebastian by the hand and leading him back to where Jenson was talking to a few other men in suits.

“Ah, there you are,” Jenson said when they came over. He was sitting in a big armchair and, uncrossing his legs, promptly guided Sebastian to sit on his lap. He then patted the armrest on the other side and Nico sat down, smiling fondly at him. The conversation picked up again but they were clearly not intended to participate; it was something about a transaction and someone who may have bent the rules just a bit too much in the pursuit of said transaction. Sebastian listened with half an ear but focused more on Jenson’s arm around him, his hand on his thigh.

Seb supposed that since they had just spoken about it, he was sort of on the lookout for the reactions of the others in the room. Mark, sitting in an armchair across from them, seemed to not care at all, short of smiling at Nico now and then. In the couch closest to Mark sat a dark-haired, tall man who Seb had first thought might be German, but who Nico had told him was an Austrian business partner of Mark’s who went by ‘Toto’. Seb wasn’t sure that was his real name. He seemed to have a bit of an interest in Nico, and they had talked for a while earlier in the evening.

Next to ‘Toto’, a slightly older married couple, the Arrivabenes, seemed to be doing their best to just ignore them. Nico had said the Italian gentleman was a business partner of Jenson’s who thought the Englishman was ‘very eccentric’. The wife glanced over now and then but didn’t seem disapproving – it looked more like she was curious.

Curious, too, were the glances from the other Englishman in the room, a Mr. Horner, sitting on the couch opposite the Italian couple. Seb had the feeling he was trying to not look, but failing miserably as his eyes kept going to both Nico and Sebastian. Maybe a little more to Sebastian. Every time Seb looked over at him though, Mr. Horner looked away and appeared embarrassed. When Jenson spoke, the others looked at him and paid attention, but Horner seemed to have trouble with this too since Jenson had flanked himself with the boys. It looked a little bit like he was annoyed, but also a little bit jealous.

Seb was so lost in his thoughts he was surprised to feel his glass being lifted out of his hand. Looking down, he found Jenson smiling up at him, taking a sip of his wine before giving the glass back.

“Wouldn’t you agree, Sebastian?”

“Eh...” Seb said, hoping his temporary lapse in concentration hadn’t caused any awkwardness. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

Jenson laughed, patting him affectionately on the hip.

“Well that still proves me right, it’s clearly time to round off the evening. We’ve definitely been going on for long enough. Gentlemen,” he said, motioning for Sebastian to get up so he could stand up after him. “Lady,” he added, nodding at Mrs. Arrivabene.

As if they were all taking their cues from him, the few remaining guests started moving for the door, still amiable and chatting but never the less leaving. Sebastian stayed behind with Nico as Jenson shook hands and wished his guests good night at the door, and he could see Mr. Horner peeking back at them. Nico took Sebastian’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Are you ready for this then?” He was relaxed and Sebastian felt calm. Usually, before the first time with any client, he felt a bit nervous. You never knew who liked what and there was always, even now that he worked for the agency and had all his clients vetted for him, that feeling of not quite knowing what was going to happen. Nico was being so laid-back and natural about it that Seb didn’t feel he’d have anything to worry about however.

 

“Fucking hell am I glad that’s over with!” Mark came back into the room, loosening his tie as he went to grab another glass of wine.

“Come on, it wasn’t _that_ bad,” Jenson came in after him, chuckling. “Mau likes you well enough, I said I’d get you the deal and I will.” He too was undoing his tie, sliding it out from under his collar and hanging it over a chair.

“Did you see Christian and Toto staring daggers at each other mate?” Mark laughed, an uninhibited and louder laugh than he’d let slip before. “If looks could kill you’d be cleaning up bodies right about now!”

“They’ll never get married, that’s for sure,” Jenson said, taking a glass for himself. “Did you see them eyeing the boys though?” He smiled at Nico and Seb.

“I thought that was part of the point?” Nico put his head on Seb’s shoulder and smirked.

“Oh yes, definitely,” Jenson agreed. “And it’s understandable, too. Easily the prettiest in the room.”

“You’re breaking my heart here, Jense,” Mark said, unbuttoning the two top buttons of his shirt. “It’s like you wouldn’t care if I just headed home.”

Jenson put his arms around Nico from behind and kissed his neck, just a short peck but enough to change the mood in the room.

“You’re free to go whenever you like, Mark,” he said with a grin. Mark chuckled and raised his middle finger at him.

Their behavior toward each other had changed completely. While the guests had been present they had been friendly but professional, there had been no cursing and no such harsh banter. Now they were acting like they had been bottling this jargon up the whole night, like they were old friends who had happened to become business partners.

Jenson let go of Nico and took off his jacket as he crossed the room, sitting back down in his armchair. Nico took Sebastian’s hand again and followed him. Mark soon followed, almost falling onto the couch and settling himself comfortably, his legs spread wide and his stance much more relaxed now that he had opened his jacket and gotten rid of his tie.

“Come here, Sebastian,” Jenson said, crooking his finger at him. Sebastian obeyed and found himself standing between Jenson’s legs, looking down at him. Jenson smirked and crooked his finger one more time. As he got on his knees, Sebastian thought he heard a snicker from the couch and could only assume Nico found this amusing.

They were more level now and Jenson leaned forward. Out of habit, Sebastian looked up at him through his lashes for the briefest moment before putting his hands on Jenson’s knees and moving in for the kiss. Jenson kissed gently and tasted like wine, and he kept his hands on the armrests of the chair. Sebastian thought it was almost as if the older man was evaluating his skills, and when Jenson leaned back Seb looked up at him again, shyly running his teeth over his bottom lip. It was usually what his clients wanted; someone they were superior to both in age and skill, someone eager to learn and to please. Jenson shook his head.

“Don’t _act_ like that with me, darling. That’s not what you’re here for.”

Sebastian was surprised, and a little perturbed. It must have shown, because Jenson grinned at him.

“Do it for real this time,” he said, leaning in again.

This time the kiss was different, very different. As soon as Sebastian tried to take control, opening his mouth to demand entry to Jenson’s, he was met with a just as insistent push back. When he slid his hands up Jenson’s legs one of Jenson’s hands was already at the back of his neck, moving smoothly up into his hair, not grabbing but Seb had no doubt he would if he kept it up. Sure enough, when he gave Jenson’s lip a playful little nip as they broke apart, Jenson’s hand tightened ever-so-slightly in his hair.

“Much better,” Jenson said. “I’d like to see what else you can do with that mouth.”

Seb started reaching for Jenson’s belt, but a sudden hold around his wrist stopped the action.

“No, hang on.” Jenson looked over Sebastian’s shoulder and Seb turned to look too. Mark was still sitting on the couch, looking on with interest. At the look from Jenson he gave Nico a prod, and Nico stood up behind Seb.

“I want you to show me on _him_.”

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual. :)  
> Thank you very much for the read! <3


End file.
